


Nightmares (They don't just leave you do they?)

by Shuriken_606 (Soukoku707)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku707/pseuds/Shuriken_606
Summary: When Al got his body back, he didn't dream, but he figured that it was because his newfound body was recuperating and needed all of it's strength for it to become what it was supposed to be.But now, 2 years later, the dreams started to settle in. Sometimes they were good dreams.Sometimes... they weren't.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares (They don't just leave you do they?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ I wrote this before when I was writing cringe weird stuff lolol but I decided to relook at it and rewrite it with the knowledge I have now! It's a smol break from the fandom that I usually write for but FMA is my favorite anime sooooo.... I hope that you enjoy!

**Nightmares (They don't just Leave You Do They?)**

**(Alphonse)**

~The one thing that Al missed when he was in a suit of armor was to sleep.

In the beginning, he found out that this disability could be helpful at times. He would research about the Philosopher's Stone in the depths of the night with the occasional sound of an owl hooting in the distance. He would also take that time to walk on the empty streets of the East. (if they weren't on a mission that is)

But eventually, he started to hate it.

It was so _lonely. There was no one to talk to!_

When Al got his body back, he didn't dream, but he figured that it was because his newfound body was recuperating and needed all of it's strength for it to become what it was supposed to be.

But now, 2 years later, the dreams started to settle in. Sometimes they were good dreams. 

Sometimes... they weren't.

_~There he was. He was back in his armor in the sewers trying to follow up on Greed's request to keep Martel safe while he was fighting Fuhrer Bradley. It didn't seem like a hard task. But he didn't know that Bradley was so fast._

_"Let me go! Please I have to help them! They're my friends! Wouldn't you be saving your friends in a situation like this?" Martel yelled.in agony. He couldn't feel the tears falling from her onto his armor but he knew it was there. Al could remember it as clear as day. She tried to take off his helmet but he wouldn't permit her. He promised... to keep her safe._

_"I would. But I told Greed that you were going to be safe!" Al replied but couldn't say any further._

_"You are Alphonse Elric right?" The Homunculus suddenly came in front of him as if he came from thin air. (Although Al knew that was scientifically impossible) Well it was better to tell the truth than to lie. Maybe if he told him that Martel was innocent then he'll let her go._

_"Yes Sir I-" But Martel put her arm inside Al's hollow arm and tried to strangle the Fuhrer._

_"MARTEL NO!" Al pleaded. She was supposed to keep quiet and let him do all the talking!_

_"I'LL KILL YOU BRADELY!" Splack! Within a blink of an eye Wrath's sword was inside Al's armor. Normally his first instinct would be to check his blood seal but there was another matter at hand. Blood splattered everywhere. Martel's blood splattered everywhere. No. No. He promised Greed he would keep her safe. If he couldn't fulfill the promise of a Homunculus then whose promise could he actually fulfill?_

_"You did a good thing Alphonse." Fuhrer Bradley's voice was now ringing in his mind as everything turned black....._

_"Alphonse..."_

_"Alphonse..."~_

"ALPHONSE!" Al woke up to golden eyes that were so much like his as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

_Where.. am I? Was that a nightmare?_ He finally focused on the person in front of him.

"B-brother?" He had to make sure it was his brother. _Because it seemed too good to be true._ Ed stared at him with a worried look. _He shouldn't worry too much for me. What time is it anyways? Why aren't you asleep Ed?_

"You were yelling in your sleep." Al cheeks turned red out of embarrassment. _That's why he isn't asleep. I probably woke him up._ It was a known fact that Ed was a light sleeper. It became a habit after he joined the military and he had some enemies of his own, ready to strike anytime whether it be daybreak or twilight. Brother held Al's hand. _It's warm._

"T-that- I was sleeping?" Al knew that this was true, but he couldn't shake off the fact that even if it was a nightmare, it was also a _memory._

"It must have been one Hell of a nightmare for you to scream like that. You sounded like someone was chasing after you." Ed joked. With no response from his younger brother, he became serious again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Those were the exact words Al said when he was the one waking Ed up from a nightmare when he was trapped in the armor not so long ago. Al shook his head. _You've already done enough for me Brother. I don't want you to get worried about this too._

Ed stood up with a slight smile. "Well, alright. Come to my room if you need anything ok?" He gave a reassuring look. It was at that moment that Al realized that he would be _alone_ in the room again. 

_Alone, just like when Bradly killed Martel... he was supposed to keep her safe..._

_There was so much blood oozing out of Al's armor... his own body. _

Al reached out to Ed's hand again. His hair covered his eyes so he remained expressionless.

"You _do_ want to walk about it don't you?" Ed once told him that when he was stuck in Guttony's stomach with Ling, he tried to use 'Elric Brother Telepathy' but it didn't seem to work.

_Looks like there is such thing as 'Elric Brother telepathy' after all._ Al thought idly as he nodded. Ed sat down again, waiting for his younger brother to talk. He was patient. This wasn't an easy thing to talk about and Ed understood that.

Al stared at his hands. He could see blood smeared on it.

"B-Brother... am I some kind of monster?" _I couldn't feel the blood coming out of my armor... how could I even call myself human when I couldn't cry for the girl that died inside of me!?_

Ed bent forward in concern. "No! Al... why do you think that?" He asked in concern. Al felt tears coming down his eyes.

"Someone died _inside of me,_ Brother... I broke a promise. I said to the first Greed that I'll take care of her but yet... she was _dead_ inside my own body! How could I just- how could I just let her _die_ like that?!" Al's voice cracked as hands covered his face as he cried silently. Ed silently patted Al's back.

_When was the last time I cried like this?_

_...At Mom's funeral?_

When Al wiped his last tear he sniffled. Ed gave a solemn look with a serious face.

"Al, I've said this before and I'm going to say it again. We aren't God, nor are we demons. You couldn't have possibly known that Bradly was a Homunculus or that Martel was going to die. You tried your best but you couldn't..." Ed trailed off. _Couldn't save her._

"But Brother!-" Ed held onto Al's shoulders tightly.

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster. You're a human. We're tiny insignificant humans... who couldn't even save a little girl." Ed's head bent low with the last word of his sentence. Silence befell the two brothers.

_You can't change the past... but you can use your skills to save others in the future._

Al gently took Ed's hands off his shoulders.

"Thanks Brother. I think that was what I needed." He said gratefully. Ed's head went up and slowly, he smiled.

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" He asked rhetorically. Al narrowed his eyes.

"Uh huh. And who was the one who helped you when you wet yourself when you were nine?" He teased. Ed turned red out of embarrassment.

"T-That! We don't talk about that Al!" Al laughed.

"C'mon Brother. You should head to sleep." Al encouraged. After another playful banter, Ed was finally defeated and he bade Al a good night. 

Al looked at the moon.

"I'm... only human huh?" He turned his hand into a fist.

"Well... I'm glad, even if I am _only human."_ He smiled to himself as he put a blanket over himself and went to sleep peacefully.

That night, he had no nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because Al has a body doesn't mean that it'll be easy for him to adapt. That was my interpretation of it. I think this was done way better than the original stored in my computer? I guess that's great then! I love the Elric Bros. They're my favorite sibling relationship (other than the Kagamine twins, Choi twins, and Kamado siblings) but it's number one on my list! I hope that you liked it. Constructive critisism and comments are welcome!~  
> -SK_606


End file.
